


Not Another Coffee Shop Story

by charlesdk



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Humor, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tired of the single (not to mention virgin) life he's living and since Lydia likes to watch him screw up with just about everyone, he has to do things himself and use his charm on his target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Coffee Shop Story

“Allison this, Allison that. My God, I love Scott to death but that dude really needs to stop talking before I punch him in the face.”

Stiles punched the air in front of him, making a rather unattractive face as he did, demonstrating how he was going to punch his best friend, Scott, if he didn't stop talking about the girl he met only a few weeks ago and was already head over heels in love with her, apparently.

“Just because you're single and still a virgin doesn't mean Scott should be.”

He turned around to look at Lydia, his mouth opening and his brows furrowed. “Ouch, that hurt, Martin.”

Lydia only threw her hair over her shoulder and turned back around, rolling her eyes. “You're just jealous because you can't score anyone.”

“Oh hey, I could so score someone!”

“No, you couldn't.”

“But I so could- Yeah, okay, you're right, I can't.” Stiles whined and threw himself over the front desk, getting the attention of a few costumers in one booth. “Lydiaaaa, why can't I get someone?”

“Because you're really horrible at picking out women.” She grabbed a cup and pressed the button to fill it with warm and freshly made coffee. “I mean, do you remember Heather? You knew she wasn't into you and you still went for her. And don't even get me started on the ridiculous crush you had on me for years.”

Stiles fell silent for a moment, then rolled his head to the side and gave Lydia a look. “Then what if I'd rather have a man?”

She paused at that, turning around to give him a look before a little grin moved over her lips. “Then go find yourself a man, Stiles. I always knew you were into guys anyway.”

Stiles instantly shot up, mouth open. “And you never came to talk about it with me?!”

“Nope. Wasn't my place to poke.”

“Stilinski!” A voice had them both turning around to face their boss, Finstock, with his angry eyes and that look that reminded Stiles dangerously a lot like his old high school teacher. “Quit slacking 'round and get to the customers!”

Stiles stood up straight, arm along his side as he saluted his boss. “Yes, sir!”

He twirled around and took one, two steps forward before putting on that ridiculous smile that was part of his dress code on the job as a barista. Oh joy.

“What can I do for you, ma'am?”

*

An hour after his last customer and nothing had happened. Okay, so maybe this wasn't the most exciting job and it wasn't the most popular coffee shop but at least they had decent coffee (and other drinks, might I add) and pretty good cakes. Not that Stiles had ever accidentally taken one out in the back and eaten it, nope. Not at all.

He leaned over the counter and to the blackboard sitting on the counter in front of him, grabbed the chalk and drew another quick butterfly on it. Don't judge him for getting bored. It wasn't like he had much to do while Lydia was off flirting with whoever decided to stay and drink their coffee even though she already had a boyfriend.

But luckily, when the doorbell sounded as the door opened, Lydia didn't move away from where she stood and flirted with the twins sitting at one corner and Stiles got this guy. Slowly, he looked him up and down.

Okay, curly blond (brown? He wasn't sure. It looked like it could be either, depending on how the light hit his hair) ears that definitely wasn't like others but he didn't mind that one bit, looked to be fit and killer cheekbones. Okay, so maybe Stiles really was gay.

“Hi there,” he threw on that ridiculous smile again, although this time with less force. “What can I do for you today?” It took everything he had to not add 'handsome' at the end.

The guy looked to the blackboard, obviously noticing the butterflies drawn on there by the way his one brow slowly stood up. He looked back at Stiles after a moment, and this time Stile's smile turned nervous instead. “Uh, one Java, please.”

“One Java coming right up.” Stiles turned around, grabbed a cup, but then hesitated and turned back around. “I'm assuming to go?” A nod was enough of an answer and he turned back to make it in a to-go mug, that looked awfully a lot like any other mugs you could get literally at any coffee shop anywhere, like Star Bucks.

“So,” Stiles liked to conversation with his customers, “I'm Stiles.”

The guy looked up from his wallet, half fishing out what he needed. “Isaac.”

“Isaac, what do you do for a living? 'Cause you look like one of those freaking rich guys who model or something, y'know with big houses who should totally not be buying cheap coffee.” How does one flirt?

At least Isaac seemed to find it amusing and smiled at him and yep, Stiles was most definitely gay. “Yeah, I'm not a model, but thanks for that. I just go to college.”

“Which one?” Stiles grabbed a lid and pressed it on top of the mug, then headed back to the front.

“Stanford.”

And then Stiles nearly tripped, his eyes wide and his jaw dropping. Okay, he didn't have a chance with this guy. Then again, when did he ever have a chance with anyone? “Woa, how'd you manage to get in there?”

“By using the upstairs part, Stiles,” Lydia interrupted, a soft smile moving over her lips as she stood next to Isaac, hand on her hip.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Lydia the moment Isaac turned to give her a look. Isaac offered her a smile, which was returned quickly. “Hi,” he held out his hand, a hand that was quickly taken and shook. “Isaac Lahey.”

“Lydia Martin. Nice to meet you, handsome.”

“Lydia!” Stiles chuckled humorless and leaned over the counter, closer to Lydia than Isaac. “You've got a boyfriend, cut it out.”

“Oh please. Jackson's hardly a boyfriend. Besides, he moved to England a week ago and we all know long distance doesn't last.”

“Martin,” now it was Stiles' turn to place his hand on his hip. “When were you gonna tell me any of this?”

“Um,” Isaac raised his hand a little, looking awkward but he still caught their attention. “If you don't mind, I'd like to get my Java now, please. I've got some place to be.” He didn't ask for it, just reached out, grabbed the cup, then turned around and headed out.

“Come back anytime!” Stiles managed to yell after him before he closed the door. He then huffed and pouted at Lydia. “Does this mean I have to compete against you over every single guy that walks into this place now? 'Cause I've got no chance if I fight against you. Unless the guy's gay, of course.”

Lydia shrugged and smiled that devilish smile she had used on Jackson way too many times. “Please. Isaac was nowhere near gay. Maybe a little bi but he wouldn't go after you, sweetie.”

As she turned around, Stiles made a face after her, then rolled his eyes and turned back to drawing on the blackboard.

*

20 minutes passed before the next customer walked in. During that time, Stiles had managed to draw a dinosaur under the butterfly and next to today's special, while the shop had filled up with students studying. Apparently that was a thing now, to not order anything before getting settled in at a table.

It wasn't until the guy stood by the counter that Stiles looked up. And he was sold the moment he did.

The guy was tall, had one of those biker/serial killer looks, dark hair that may have had a bit too much product in, looked more than just a bit fit and the leather jacket only added to the whole biker/serial killer look he was definitely pulling off. And if Stiles hadn't been gay before, he would definitely be now.

Lydia slowly turned to give the two a look, a look that Stiles noticed and quickly turned around to give her a face. But she only shrugged and mouthed the word “gay” before turning back to doing whatever it was she was doing. It was not work, that was for sure.

Stiles turned back around to face the guy, who only glared back at him but ok he could deal with that, and offered him a smile. “What can I do for you, buddy?”

The guy made a disapproving face at that, wrinkling his nose. “Yeah, don't call me buddy,” and sold was Stiles to the serial killer with the awesome voice, “just get a Black Eye to go and no small talk, thanks.”

“Okaaay, who peed on your breakfast?” Stiles murmured low as he rolled his eyes, grabbed a mug and turned around to make the Black Eye for mister Grumpy Pants. During the whole first two seconds, he could feel those eyes burning on him, which was when he turned around and glanced behind himself. He was expecting the guy to look away but he didn't.

“Yes? Can I do anything else?” he asked, his brows raising. He wanted to make a sarcastic comment instead (everyone knew he was basically sarcasm itself) but he didn't.

“I said no small talk.”

Stiles put the lid on rather harshly, then scooted the mug over towards the guy and smiled forcefully at him. “Here's your order, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Pay up.”

The guy huffed, paid, grabbed his order then turned and headed out.

“Dick,” Stiles murmured after him and pouted.

“Dude,” Lydia laughed softly behind him, having watched it all. “You've got no game, do you?”

*

Even two days later, Stiles couldn't get Grumpy Pants out of his head. Yeah, he had decided to call the guy Grumpy Pants. He didn't know the guy's name after all, and Grumpy Pants kinda fitted him.

It was Lydia's turn at the front while Stiles prepared some more of the cupcakes (maybe putting a few aside for himself but no one needed to know that) and made sure to concentrate on that and only that.

He half heard the doorbell when the door opened. And it wasn't until he heard the voice of the customer that he looked up.

“Two hot chocolates, please.”

Stiles nearly bumped his head on the counter as he stood up, but he didn't so A+ for him. He looked up and towards the front, only to see Grumpy Pants and, of course they had to be friends, Isaac.

“Aw, you two on a date?” Lydia half-joked, half-questioned interested, glancing from Grumpy Pants to Isaac.

Isaac immediately laughed while Grumpy Pants snorted. “No no, I don't even play for that team, but he does.”

Grumpy Pants turned and glared sharply at Isaac, those angry eyebrows furrowing.

“Oh, don't even give me the stink eye. You know I'm right.”

Grumpy Pants huffed and turned back to face Lydia. “Just get the chocolates.”

“Alright-y. To go?”

“No.” Apparently Grumpy Pants noticed Stiles staring because he looked back at him and narrowed his eyes. Lucky for Stiles, he was quick to look back at the cupcakes so he wasn't going to get murdered by Grumpy Pants The Serial Killer.

Lydia finished the two hot chocolates within a minute, then handed them to Grumpy Pants with a sweet smile, although the smile was directed towards Isaac instead. “Enjoy and don't hesitate to call if you need anything.”

Grumpy Pants didn't say anything and just grabbed the cups, turned around and headed for the booth Isaac had gone to keep for them.

Stiles popped up after that, next to Lydia and maybe a bit closer than he needed to, eyes locked over on the two of them. “Is it just me or does he look like a total serial killer?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and snorted. “Oh come on, I know you like that kind of guy. Everyone likes it when they play the mystery card.” She turned around and grinned toothily at him. “And Isaac said he's gay so you should at least give it a shot. You don't wanna be a virgin for the rest of your life, do you?”

Stiles was silent for a few moments, before he huffed and turned back around. “I hate it when you're right.”

*

Ten minutes later, Stiles grabbed two cupcakes and headed over to the booth Isaac and Grumpy Pants sat at. He managed to hear something about a person named Erica but he wasn't sure what and he wasn't going to pry and ask in to who Erica was.

The moment Grumpy Pants looked up and spotted Stiles and gave him that stink eye he had given Isaac earlier, Stiles nearly froze but he put on a smile and headed over towards them anyway.

“'Sup, gentlemen,” he stopped in front of the table they sat at, maybe a bit closer to Grumpy Pants than he needed but he didn't take notice. “I've got two very delicious, thank you very much, cupcakes too much and I don't wanna get diabetes from eating too many, and since you two are a bunch of handsome fellas, you're getting them.” He put the cupcakes down onto the table, a smile that was directed to Grumpy Pants on his lips. “On the house.”

Grumpy Pants raised one of those angry eyebrows and looked from the cupcake to Stiles. “No thanks. Not a sweet tooth.”

“Oh come on,” Isaac nearly whined, grabbing both cupcakes in a hurry like Stiles was going to take them. “He's just trying to be nice, so stop being so sour, Derek.”

Okay, now he at least had a name on Grumpy Pants.

“I don't care. I'm not eating his cupcakes, especially not since there's a freaking heart on the one he gave me.”

“Excuse you,” Stiles interrupted, turning to Derek. “My cupcakes are delicious and I only gave you the heart one because I thought oh, that guy looks like he could need someone to be kind to him because he obviously has a lot of issues, so sue me. I was just playing nice, Grumpy Pants.”

“Stop calling me Grumpy Pants,” Derek grumbled.

“Only if you eat the cupcake.”

They stared at each other for a while, Stiles with his arms crossed over his chest and Derek with those angry eyebrows. And Isaac just sat there, obviously amused by the show he got.

Then Derek huffed and reached over to grab the cupcake. “Fine,” he grumbled low before taking a bite of the cupcake. And Stiles swore he saw his face brighten but that might just be wishful thinking.

“See? That wasn't that bad now, was it,” Stiles smiled and leaned a bit forward and closer to him, “Derek.”

Derek raised a brow at him, staring right back at him. And it wasn't until Isaac cleared his throat that they two of them took their eyes off each other and looked at him. “Right, okay. Thank you, um,” Isaac glanced down at Stiles's name tag with the little smiley drawn next to it (yeah, Stiles liked to draw silly things everywhere), “Stiles.”

It took him a second before Stiles got it, nodded and turned back to head back to the rest of the cupcakes.

*

As soon as Stiles left the booth, Isaac turned back to look at Derek, who still hadn't looked away from Stiles. “Dude,” that caught his attention apparently, “how 'bout you stop staring and dreaming and go ask him out instead? He's totally into you too.”

Derek huffed and leaned back against his seat, still holding the cupcake but he didn't bite into it again. “I am not into him, Isaac, so stop assuming I am.”

“Right, I forgot. You're way too stubborn to admit that you actually, for once, might like someone who isn't a complete ass.”

“Since when have I liked someone who was a complete ass?”

“Do I need to bring Kate back up?”

Derek instantly made a face of nothing but disgust. “I'll punch you in the gut if you do.”

“So scary,” Isaac murmured before leaning down a little and taking a sip from the hot chocolate.

They left shortly after that, but not before casting a quick glance over at where Stiles was leaning over the counter and drawing a stick man on the blackboard.

*

Over the next few weeks, Derek and Isaac visited the coffee shop whenever Isaac was done with class. And Stiles took notice on when that was. On Mondays and Thursday it was at almost exactly 3 PM, Tuesday at 2 PM, Wednesdays at 4 PM and Fridays was around noon. Most Fridays though a blond woman (Erica, he assumed) walked in with them. She looked about Isaac's age so he could only guess it was one of his classmates. Or you know, girlfriend but it didn't really look that way.

About a month had passed and it was now Monday. Stiles had been looking forward to seeing those two smiling faces again. Okay, one smiling face and one grumpy face, but whatever. Even though Lydia had tried to encourage him to talk to Derek more and had hopelessly tried to teach him how to flirt, he had gotten nowhere with him.

But there was one thing Stilinskis never did and that was giving up.

So one Monday - after spending the weekend with Scott since Allison had finally taken a trip out of town for a bit and Stiles got his best friend back – Stiles had made sure to put on those pants Lydia had bought him a little while ago that, and he quoted her, “makes his ass look good” so he would at least know if Derek was interested or not.

There wasn't a single costumer 10 minutes till 3, so Stiles stood, or more like leaned, over the front desk, eyes locked onto the door and waited impatiently for Derek, or even just Isaac, to walk in. (He made a side note to find out how those two knew each other because Derek did not look like a college student, especially not someone who could get into Stanford)

The clock hit 3 PM and now Stiles stood up, palms on the counter and his gaze nearly burning through the door. If he thought hard enough, a wild Grumpy Pants should appear, right? Yeah, if only.

Ten minutes later and still nothing. Stiles frowned, then turned to Lydia, whining. “Lydiaaaaa, why isn't he coming?”

Lydia turned, a brow raised and a hand on her hip. “Stiles, I really don't care. Jackson's coming home in two days and I have no idea what to wear.”

“Wear nothing and he'll be happy.”

“I can't go naked to the airport, stupid.”

“Pretty sure people wouldn't mind it though,” he murmured as he turned back to look at the door, only to spot a familiar figure walk towards the door. And he immediately stood up at that, smiling widely as Derek went through the door, only to grimace at the sight of Stiles.

Derek didn't even bother going up to the front and only headed directly to the booth he and Isaac apparently had claimed as theirs.

Stiles had gotten used to the whole grumpy mood the guy was in most of the time (most of the time meaning all the time) so it didn't hurt him one bit when he was barely glanced at. He looked at the door, expecting Isaac to follow through the door with bunch of homework in his arms but no. Nothing.

He would be lying if he didn't think extra hard on that one, although he didn't hesitate to make sign at Lydia to come up front as he headed around the counter, then down towards the booth where Derek sat all by himself. He was tempted to join, although he knew Finstock would only yell at him for that – again.

“'Sup, grumpy pants?” That earned a glare, but he was expecting that.

“Didn't I tell you not to call me that again?”

“Yeah, but I think it's fun to tease you. Especially when you do that eyebrow thing- yeah, that eyebrow thing, exactly.”

Derek grunted in response and looked elsewhere.

“Fine fine, I won't call you it again, _Derek_ , but can I at least take your order? As much as I would love to look at your grumpy face all day, you gotta buy something if you wanna stay. Kinda the rules and I'd rather not get fired because Finstock will definitely blame it on me, because Lydia is perfect and can't do anything wrong and-”

“Stiles!” Derek interrupted him rather loudly, earning a few quick glances. “Shut up.”

Stiles nodded. “Right. What can I get you?”

“Vanilla Frappuccino.”

“Vanilla Frappuccino coming right up.” Now, show time. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Lydia was keeping an eye on Derek, before he slowly turned around and walked back over to the front, making sure to move his hips maybe a bit more unnatural than usual.

He didn't walk around the desk though and just rested his elbows on the counter, leaning over it and looking at Lydia. “Is he looking?” he whispered, even though Derek wouldn't be able to hear him from here anyway.

“Honey, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you since he came in.” Lydia looked back at Stiles and those ridiculous Bambi eyes. Rolling her own, she sighed. “And yes, Stiles, he's checking out your ass. Are you happy?”

Stiles beamed when he stood back up, nodding. “You betcha ass I am!”

*

Three days and a Jackson visit later, it was Thursday and Scott had decided to come visit. Or more like came to whine and cry over Allison leaving.

“Why'd she have to leave me?” Scott murmured, face hidden in his arms, leaning over the counter.

“Dude,” Stiles placed his hands on the counter and looked at Scott's head. “Will you just forget about her? You're really ruining my mojo and there's,” he glanced over at the clock, “five minutes till it's 3 and I need to be at my best, 'kay buddy?”

Scott groaned and lifted his face long enough to make a sour face at Stiles. “It's not fair you get to have love and I don't.”

Stiles laughed, humorless. “Oh, don't give me that kind of crap, Scotty. You've had like two girlfriends and you're not a virgin anymore. I'm 19, still single, very much gay and very much a virgin. So cheer up, doggy-face, order something so Finstock won't fire me and be my wingman for once.”

He finished just in time for the door to open, Derek and Isaac walking in. Stiles smiled widely at the two, more at Derek than at Isaac, of course. But like always, he only got a scowl in return. Scott slowly lifted his head and half turned, looking at the two and Stiles nearly choked on his laughter when Isaac bumped into a table.

When Isaac sat down at their usual booth, he ducked his head and made sure to sit with the back to the front where Scott and Stiles were still watching him. Although, admittedly, Stiles was looking at Derek, who unfortunately had moved his attention to Isaac.

Slowly, Scott turned to look at Stiles, a brow raised. “That's the guy you like? Bro, you can do better. He seems a bit clumsy.”

“What?” Stiles wanted to snort, but didn't. “No, dude, I'm not into Isaac. It's Derek I'm into, y'know, the serial killer.”

“Don't you think your dad would lock him up if you dated a serial killer though?”

He swatted at Scott's arm. “I meant he looks like a serial killer, you idiot. And I don't think my dad really cares who I date. As long as I'm happy, right?” He paused, giving it an extra thought. “Okay, no, you're right. My dad would arrest Derek on the spot for being serial killer-y, but so what? Boy gotta have his danger, am I right?”

Scott snorted and stood up, shaking his head. “You have a really strange taste, Stiles.” He reached behind himself, fishing up his wallet. “Gimme an iced and I'll go be your wingman.”

Stiles made the drink in seconds (okay, maybe minutes but he wanted to believe it took him seconds) while Lydia had taken care of Derek and Isaac's order of the usual coffees and had gone over to give it to them. Scott got his drink shortly after, grabbed it and then headed over towards the booth.

“Hi there,” he put on a smile as soon as he made it over, looking between the two. “Mind if I join ya?”

“Yes, we do-”

“Derek!” Isaac held his hand up, cutting off Derek and turning to smile at Scott. “Not at all.” He scooted further in the booth, making room for Scott to sit down. “I'm Isaac. The sour one is Derek.”

“Scott,” he introduced himself as he slid into the booth next to Isaac, placing his drink in front of him. “So, you come here often?”

“Yeah, I found the place, told Derek about it and now he drags me here every single day after school, because apparently I have time to sit and drink coffee with him all the time.” Isaac looked over at Derek, earning a glare. “Don't give me that sour look. You know why you're here. You're a big boy. Stop acting like a high school girl with a crush and ask him out already.”

“Wait,” Scott interrupted before either of them could say anything. But instead of turning to Derek, he turned to Isaac. “You telling me Derek's got a crush on Stiles? 'Cause Stiles got a crush on Derek and I swear to God, if I have to listen on his ridiculous attempts of getting Derek's attention, I'm gonna punch him in the face.”

“Oh God, don't tell me this is one of those situations.” Isaac turned to Derek, who had decided to look over at Stiles again. “Derek,” was enough to get his attention back with a blink of an eye, “please stop being a baby and go ask him out. You heard Scott. The guy likes you, you like him. Stop being a wuss.”

Derek groaned and leaned back, rolling his eyes. “I don't like him so shut up.”

Lydia rested on the counter next to Stiles, glancing from where the three boys sat to him. “So, I'm guessing Scott isn't the best wingman, huh?”

“Scott is the worst wingman,” Stiles huffed and threw himself over the counter. “If this continues, I'll bet ten bucks he's gonna end up on a date with Isaac, 'cause that guy is practically undressing him with his eyes. Scott's got more game with dudes than I do and he's not even gay.”

Lydia snorted, shaking her head. “You know, you could just go ask him out.”

“You're insane, Martin. I can't just go ask the guy out.”

“Right, because confidence has always been a problem for you.” Shaking her head, she stepped away and returned to her post before Finstock came and yelled at both of them.

Scott was the worst wingman in the history of wingmen.

*

It was Monday, two weeks later, that Stiles had had enough of being single and being a virgin, because he really wouldn't mind having Derek take his virginity and none of his friends seemed to do much to help him. After Scott had talked to Isaac and Derek and tried to be his wingman to get him a date, he had been the one with a phone number and a possible date because apparently he kind of liked Isaac and Allison had dumped him one day after leaving, so he “gotta live life a little”. And when Stiles had asked Jackson, he had only been laughed in the face. He didn't even want to try to ask Lydia because he knew she would only do the same. Beautiful people hurt together after all.

So before the clock hit 3 PM, Stiles grabbed the blackboard and the chalk and pulled it down in front of him. He glanced behind himself to make sure Finstock wasn't going to come and yell at him for what he was about to do. And when he had made sure that it was only Lydia looking at him and none of the others, he erased everything else on the board and started writing and drawing.

At almost exactly 3 PM, Derek went in through the entrance, no Isaac following him this time which wasn't really surprising because him and Scott had spend quite a lot of time together while Stiles worked and he would bet his left foot that Scott had gone to pick up Isaac instead of Derek.

This time, Derek didn't go straight to the booth and headed for the front instead, headed for Stiles. And it may or may not (it totally did) have made Stiles slightly nervous. Which, honestly, might just have been because of the blackboard he had put back on its place. A wide smile was returned to the scowl he got from Derek when he spotted the blackboard, stopping in front of the counter.

On the blackboard, he had written next to a (very beautifully drawn, thank you very much) stick man: 

 

**TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:**

**1\. Hella fucking gay.**

**2\. Desperately single.**

**FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND:**

**You give me your number.**

Derek read it over a couple more times, then raised a brow and turned to look at Stiles. “You trying to pick up guys with that?”

“Nope, just trying to pick up one, actually.”

“Uh huh, and did it work?”

“I don't know. Did it?”

Derek furrowed a brow, pausing for a moment. “You really think that would work on me?”

Stiles pouted, shrugging. “Don't blame a guy for trying.”

“Whatever. Just give me a black, to go.”

Okay, so it didn't work. “You got it,” Stiles threw a wink at Derek before he turned around and started making the coffee for him. He offered Lydia a quick look, only to see that she was grinning widely and he could only stick his tongue out at her. Putting a lid on top of the mug, he turned back around and placed it on the counter, not taking notice at the slip of paper Derek immediately hid in his palm. “There you go, Derek.”

“Thanks,” but Derek didn't take his drink and left right away.

Right, so maybe Stiles was a little bumped out that he had absolutely no game when it came to scoring dudes (or even girls, for that matter), but the guy didn't have to hang around and rub it in his face.

Derek reached into his pocket, pulled up the right amount of money and left it on the counter, before reaching out to grab the mug. And Stiles could have sworn he spotted a smile on those usually frowning lips. “See ya,” he said before turning around and heading back out.

Stiles was confused. For maybe a second before he looked down and spotted the strip of paper among the money. And he hesitated, for a good two seconds, before reaching down and grabbed the paper, not giving two shits about the money he accidentally knocked over the counter.

 _Derek Hale_ and some numbers _you're really lame but call me anyway_

Immediately, a wide smile spread over his lips and he threw his arms up, holding onto the strip of paper as he yelled “Suck it, Martin! I've got game!” with nothing but joy in his voice.

“Stilinski!” came Finstock's voice from the back. “Get back to work!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know absolutely nothing about coffee, don't judge me. I tried.  
> And yes, I was inspired by a picture on tumblr.


End file.
